


Bird In Your Hand

by fffan201



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gary Barlow - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mark Owen - Freeform, Take That - Freeform, robbie williams - Freeform, willowen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffan201/pseuds/fffan201
Summary: Willowen-OneShot-FFRobbie watches Mark as he feeds a little bird and so he gets a warm feeling in his heart.





	Bird In Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, Barlliams is my absolute passion, but I thought I'd try to get a different pairing. And this is the result.

On a cold and quite early morning in late January, when everything was deeply snowy, a tall man with black hair stepped out in a gigantic garden, looking at a picture which, in his eyes, proved to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In a white snow cover, which lay in front of his feet and glittered in the rising sun, there was a large rock in the middle of the garden, where a somewhat smaller middle-aged man took an icy cold ass and held his right hand open. In his hand was actually a small bird, who always lovingly pecked in the palm of his hand. How did he do that? ...That even the birds flew at him.

 

But he didn’t even go there. He, Robbie Williams, loved this little man, Mark Owen, really about everything and that since he knew him. The fact that he had never really revealed the three words to him so far was due to the fact that, on the one hand, he didn’t want to jeopardize his friendship and because they were disturbed every time he found the courage. But today it would be changed. Mark should finally know that he felt more for him than friendship. In his eyes he wasn’t only an absolute beauty, but also the perfect counterpart to him. While Robbie himself radiated something cold and unapproachable, Mark had a quite pleasant warm aura and was always popular with his open style. Whenever he was with him, Robbie's world immediately shone in a variety of colors, giving him a warm shower every time. Yes. Mark was in every respect really more than perfect and also had something special in itself. He was someone to whom Robbie could lean without hesitation.

One for whom he would give up and do everything. One for whom he took every star from heaven. One who had earned the title of very best friend in the world more than anything else.

Without him, his life would be worth only half. Mark had definitely made him a better man than he had been a few years ago. He really owed much to this little fellow. Beginning with his own life. When he was once in an eternal and filthy swamp called alcohol and drugs, it had been mainly Mark who had taken him out of this black hole. In this way, he owed more to him than to his life. He also owed it to Mark, who had made the first step, that he and his formerly hated band colleague Gary Barlow could pronounce and reconcile.

Whereupon he had actually gained another very good friend and wanted to miss him no less, like Mark himself. While he saw in Mark his great love, Gary had now become for him a friend, with which he without any thought of his grief and so he knew for a very long time around his little secret. The last time he had confided and confessed to him that he would be glad to confess his love to Mark and that they were unfortunately, repeatedly disturbed, Gary could no longer look at it and suggested to Robbie that he grabbed the two under the arms and thus granted a free day, without even being disturbed once. ...And this one day, should be today.

After the Take That friends had celebrated yesterday alone completely and for themselves in Gary's birthday, Robbie was on the following and mindful quite early morning, from his buddy with the words, "Rob? Hey, Rob. Come on. Wake up. ... This is not only my day but also yours and I want you to spend this day with Mark as long as it is humanly possible. " awakened. At first, Robbie wanted to complain about this rather inhuman wake-up call, but when Gary put the name of Mark in his mouth, he suddenly grew light.

"Do you really mean that?" Robbie said instantly and more than disbelievingly.  
"Naturally. ...And now give me your mobile phone, so you finally have a worry less and you are both completely undisturbed. ...Mark's mobile phone I have already taken unobtrusively to me and he is already dressed in the garden. The biggest gift you can give me today is that you should not miss your chance and finally get together with Mark."

This didn’t let Robbie say twice. At the moment, he moved into a vertical position, dressed himself with a few warm clothes, handed over to the world's best brother of all time his mobile phone and before he went almost to the garden, Robbie Gary squeezed out a full of gratitude on the cheek and said, "You’re the best!"

 

So Robbie stood on the terrace and watched for a while how Mark became more and more friendly with the little bird in his hand and gave him his sweetest smile. It was a picture where Robbie was instantly melted and he wished he was the bird in that moment. When he felt the longing that he could no longer keep away from Mark, he slowly walked slowly on his little friend, hoping that the bird wouldn’t notice his coming and then simply flew away. This picture of the two was just too good to be true. As soon as he had a certain distance behind him, finally what happened he had already feared and was absolutely unavoidable. The little bird flew away, leaving Mark alone.

"Hey, Rob. I wish you a wonderful good morning. Why are you up so early? I thought you were going to sleep by noon," Mark turned to the younger man as he discovered it.  
"You also have a wonderful morning, Markie. ...I've thought about it differently and since I've never really watched a sunrise, I wanted to finally know if there is a difference to a sunset."  
"Watch the sunrise? Since when do you stand on something like that?" Mark could only ask, laughing.  
"OK. Now you got me. ...I have not really watched the sunrise but much more you. ...I was just fascinated by the fact that even the birds fly on you. How do you do that?"  
"The trick is simple. The only thing you need is a few grains and a little patience," Mark told him how he could get this little bird to settle on his hand and showed Robbie the remaining grains.  
"Hm. Then I'll never make it. You know, patience is not one of my strengths. ...With my luck, I'll get her shit. "  
"You should never say never. ...Come on, let's try it. With my company, it will be easier for you to be patient." Mark let himself more than willingly and with a charming smile on an attempt and handed Robbie the remaining grains.

After Robbie had taken the remaining grains, he dropped to Mark's side and held his open and ragged hand up. The two of them sat just barely half a minute so until Robbie said that would not work anyway and where Mark only replied that he shouldn’t give up so quickly. Since after another half minute still nothing was done and Robbie slowly grew more impatient, he took his hand down a little and finally sought the longing conversation to the little one, which he had been following for some time.

"Um. …Mark? I don’t know how to say that, but there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time. ...I often tried it, but unfortunately we were always disturbed again and again. ..."  
"I know what you mean, I don’t get it any different and to be honest, I have to get rid of what I've been carrying around with me for a long time ...Can I start?" Mark burned, as was also the case with Robbie, had a very specific thing on his tongue for a long time, so he asked quickly if he could start, whereupon Robbie just nodded mutely, "Well. I ...I love you ... and that since we know each other! I have never said anything, because I didn’t want to risk our friends-..."

No sooner had Mark Robbie revealed that he had been in love with him since the beginning of his friendship, the greater one interrupted him, whispering to the younger, "I love you too!" and his lips instantly collided with those of Mark. At first, Mark was visibly surprised by Robbie's reaction and didn’t know how it was going to happen for a second. But since he had been dreaming of it for a long time, he dropped instantly and replied Robbie's kiss more than longingly.

Wow.

Finally! After so many, many and many more years, when they had kept their feelings secret from each other, they finally kissed and it was breathtaking.

While they were exchanging their souls with each other, Robbie could feel a slight peck in his hand and when he opened his eyes to see what that was, he saw the little miracle. In his hand, there was a small bird, who pecked at the grains. 

"Markie? ... Look. I did it," Robbie Mark whispered shortly afterwards so quietly that a bird had indeed strayed to his hand.  
"There you see. ...I’ve told you. You just have a little patience," Mark said as quietly.

So the two lovers were still sitting there for a while, giving the bird a more than liberating and happy look. The little bird seemed to feel more than visible in Robbie's hand.

 

Since the couple were secretly watched by a third person and the two did not even notice in the least, the observer could not help with this picture a wide grin.

"Well, you can only say one thing. ...Goodbye Captain Barlow and welcome, Dr. Barlow." Were his thoughts.

 

**END**


End file.
